Out World
by ashley227
Summary: About Baraka and my OC, pretty weird but I like it. What happens when Baraka cheats of Melina? And she finds him with his new lover? Uh oh, not good, see what happens...
1. Default Chapter

Out World

By: Ashley Hartwell

CHAPTER 1

He's staring at me again, it seems that all he dose is stare, but I like his bright yellow eyes that glow under the soft light of the moon. In the silence of the forest I can hear his heavy breaths, echoing through the trees. As he slowly steps closer to me, I can see his figure better with the light of the moon, brightening his shadow darkened form.

The light also reflects off his jagged silver teeth that he bares ever so ferociously, but I know its all show, he wouldn't hurt me. As he comes closer I giggle, then run away playfully. He chases me through the forest, he's swift, much faster that I am, but for some reason he's holding back, like he doesn't want to catch me.

But then I see a clearing of tall grass, by a dirt road. With a long high jump, I land yards away from the road, by a boulder, expecting him to be right behind me when I turn, but as I shift my body around he disperse, no where to be found. I turn back around to hear the heavy breaths again, but the exhaled oxygen is being huffed on to my face, where he stands only inches from me. Through my half mask I smile, but he can only decipher my emotions through my eyes, he knows I'm smiling.

As we sit on boulders, opposite each other, I can't help but wonder why a demon of his class is here in Out World, flirting with a low class like me, not that I mind. The amount of evil pulsating through his body is overwhelming, that's one of my favorite parts of him. But to think he has feelings seems almost impossible, but I thrive off the impossible. And what if I aloud him to get closer to me? What if our relationship was deeper? I would have to think about it more before making any rash decisions. I look over at him, he's staring again.

I took this silent time to look him over, to study his odd demonic appearance. I stared at his large over sized arms, how they bulged with strengths, then glimpsed the spines protruding form various places on his forearms. They seemed most threatening, but not as much as the needled sharp teeth in his mouth, so large that he can't even close it. His armor was simple, it suited him well, and his ears were small, but pointed.

Our silence was broken by the loud trotting of a horses hooves. Some one was coming up the dirt road, someone alone and helpless. Both of us looked back to glance the offending sound, then he looked back at me with a glare that invited me to wreak havoc on a defenseless human. I stood up, smiling evilly, adrenaline kicked in, I was ready for some fun.

He started walking toward the road. "Wait, Baraka, please, let me," I insisted. He motioned his hand forward. With great stealth, I ran to counter the wagon and jump up on top of it. I crawled forward on the roof of the wagon, to get the driver in my view. Once I saw him, I pounced, wrapping my arms around his fragile human body, then clasping his throat, ripping it out with my claws. The horses were frightened and they started running uncontrollably, but with another slash I cut the harness that bound them to the wagon and watched as they ran away in horror. The wagon skid the ground and stopped. With the half alive man still in my hand, I jumped off the wagon to see Baraka waiting by the side. He looked over at me then down at the human. As he studied my work, I unbuckled the strap of my mask, to revile the eight razor sharp canine teeth awaiting to fest on human flesh. Lifting the man to my mouth, I dug my teeth in to the bloody carcass, tasting the fresh blood, how it was still warm and alive in my mouth. The flesh was delicious and I remembered how long ago it had been sense I had meal like this.

I dropped the bloody lump to the ground and looked back up at Baraka, who seemed astonished by my actions. I took a deep breath and licked the blood from my hands and face. Now I was ready to show my true self to the monster before me, to revile my true feelings and to seduce and tease him, how exciting that would be, to see the frustrated expression across his face, to know how he would deal with the stubborn type, that was my favorite game to play.

"Oh how good it feels to free myself from that horrid facial prison," I said as I picked up my mask. "But unfortunately, I must wear it."

"You look much more beautiful without it," said Baraka, through his oversized teeth. His voice was deep and hellish, like the voice of the devil himself. I smiled at his comment, now that he could see my entire face. "Yes, I prefer you like this."

I turned around, ready to walk away, but I glanced back at Baraka, now inviting him to play with me. I took my mask and strapped it around my waist, moving it out of the way. Then I ran down the road, at a humans pace. Baraka followed, smiling widely at my seductive game, the game we've played every night sense he started following me, but tonight would be different, tonight I would get closer to him, I now know that I'm ready for what ever this demon has to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Baraka and I ran through the forest until we came to a stream, where the small water fall roared, where there was no sound, but the rumbling of the falling water. The forest seemed to surround the stream, no trees came to the edge of the water. As I stepped into the clearing, Baraka stayed behind the trees, watching me from afar. I glanced back at him again, signaling for him to keep his eyes on me, to watch me and see what I'm about to do.

I came to the edge of the water and I gently tested the temperature with my bare foot. It was cool, but not to cold. I unfastened the strap of my mask that hung around my waist and let it fall to the ground. I then slowly lowered my dress from my shoulders. It slid down my soft skin, tickling me. I turned my head around to see that Baraka's eyes were glued to my body; I could tell he was becoming more excited by the second.

I stepped into the water and as I walked further in the water came higher, until it reached my waist. I walked over to the waterfall, letting the water pour over my warm body, cooling me and cleansing my flesh from my earlier meal. With my back still to him, I looked at Baraka, who came out of the trees beyond and sat himself on a boulder, closer to me. Of coarse this time he had a reason to stare, as he always dose, now he's waiting for me to invite him to join me. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him badly, I needed to feel him, to know that he's there beside me. I motioned for him to come in with me.

Baraka removed the armor plates from his chest, reviling his ripped muscles. He also took off his metal boots and belt, until he was in nothing, but his pants. He stepped into the water, looking as if he already had done what he wanted with me, as if he were a victorious warrior that just won a battle. 'No, no, no, its not going to be that easy.' I thought to my self, thinking of the ego trip he must on. As he came closer to me I backed away and I thought that maybe this was a bad idea, maybe leading on such a powerful demon wasn't the safest thing to do, but if he really cared for me he wouldn't hurt me, right?

"Having doubts?" He asked as if he read my mind. I thought about it a little more, and realized that, Yes, I do want this, I do want to be with him, I do want him as my defender, as the person by my side. Then I noticed that I was covering myself, my arms across my chest.

"Umm...no, I'm just a little afraid, that's all," I explained. It was true; I didn't know what this demon was capable of, in the sense that he could probably kill me with one swift strike.

"Don't worry, It'll only hurt for a minute," He growled.

"Uh? What will only hurt for a minute?" I asked and started to panic at the word 'hurt'. But he didn't answer me; he grabbed my arm and twisted me around so my back was pressed against his chest. All I could hear was a loud growl before the sharp pain of his teeth digging into my shoulder struck me like a ton of bricks. I screamed aloud, the horror echoing through the trees and sky, even birds were awoken by my shriek of terror and they flew off through the night. My mind went black, the world around me went black and all I can remember was the pain and falling into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

When I awoke, the sun's rays were beaming in my eyes, I thought I had died. As I tried to sit myself up, I realized the sharp pain still pounding in my shoulder and as I touched it I noticed that it had been bandaged up and my clothes were back on. I was confused by Baraka's actions, what was he doing? And where is he? I thought as I looked around to see the forest deserted and only the roar of the water fall echoing through the air.

I had to force myself to stand, I felt weak and nauseous and I tried to will myself towards the stream to drink. Only after countless attempts did I make it, but the refreshing feel of cool water in my hot dry mouth was worth the strain. Now, as I remember what had happen last night, all I could feel was hate, hate for Baraka. That heartless bastard, why would he inflict such pain upon me? I thought he loved me. I needed to get out of here, what he comes back looking to hurt me again?

I turned around to see my mask on a near by boulder. I walked over, picked it up and put it back on. Through the forest I stumbled, feeling drowsy, feeling a throbbing pain in my head that added to the pain in my shoulder. I felt like I was dieing and for all I know, I might be. It seemed like he had poisoned me, like he had injected venom into my flesh, like he tricked me, just to kill me. I felt so violated. I opened myself up to him, I was going to let him have his way with me, he probably did for all I know.

After walking a fare distance from where I was, I started to feel heavy; like someone was loading me up with bricks with every step I took. I came to a dirt road, my knees gave out and the rest of my body collapsed to the ground, scratching my face on small pebbles in the sand. My eyes became heavy too, I couldn't keep them open any longer, but I wasn't tired, this scared me most of all, I felt like I was dead, but my soul refused to leave its empty shell. My breaths became shallow and weak, but I still maintained my breathing.

As I lay there, only able to hear the sounds of the wild, foots steps came into my dead world. Hopefully someone to put me out of my misery. Voices now, human voices. "Hey, what's that?" said one voice to another. The foot steps became louder, and they sounded like they were made of metal, maybe a solider of the kingdom not far from where I am.

"It's a girl.... She's breathing," said the other voice. Then a cold clammy hand was now on the back of my neck, holding my head up. Another hand was prying off my mask roughly.

"Oh Jesus, its a demon!" one voice yelled. The next thing I know my body is being pressed against something hard and rough and parts of my body feel like they've been bound by ropes. I knew this was going to be the end of my life, some how I knew. If a human had a chance to kill a demon, they would, now all I can look forward to is a long and torturous death.

I now heard laughing, they thought this was funny, a humorous joke that they could get away with and no one would stop them from doing it. But then there was a loud growl in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the voices.

"I don't know" said the other. There was a swift chiming sound, then scream and another chiming, like sound of a blade through the air. With all the strength I had left, I forced my eyes open. Soon my black world was visible again, but only so I could look death right back in the face. Baraka was staring at me only about a foot away and then I remembered what he had done.

Like a drunk, I muttered like my lips had no feeling. "If you're going to kill me then do it, please."

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" he said as he cut the ropes from the tree. I fell and he caught me just in time, but I slapped his arm away. "Kitara, what is your problem?"

"My problem?! What the hell is your problem?! First you try to kill me, now your saving my life?! Don't think I'm just going to forget what you did to me last night!" I snapped.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, biting you is how I gain control of you, but you fainted," he explained.

"Oh, then did...did you.... did we..."

"No, its not as fun when your not joining in on the action," He chuckled.

"It still hurt.... a lot."

"Don't worry, it'll heal in no time," he said, helping me up.

"And why do I feel like I'm dieing?"

"because your body can't take the venom, it'll pass. Now please, let me help you back to my place."

"Your place? Where would that be?"

"A cave, not far from here," he said, holding me up, for I still couldn't walk. As we started to walk through the forest, my body refused to get any better and I was about to collapse again.

"Baraka, I can't walk any more, I'm...I'm going to fall," I said in an almost whisper from weakness. With out a word, Baraka picked me up into his arms, holding be like a child, but the feeling was good, the feeling of being close to him again. My eyes became heavy again and I started to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Kitara, you need to feed before you lose all your strength," Baraka said.

"I...I can't help it, my...my eyes are so heavy,"

"Don't worry, where almost there." For a few more minutes he walked, but I could tell we were there as he laid my body against a bolder and I could feel the presence of walls around me. Baraka left my side, but only moments later he returned. "Drink this," He said, holding something to my mouth.

As I sipped the liquid from the glass, I realized it was blood, still warm blood. It felt so good to drink, with a replenishing taste. "Now you may rest. When you wake, you'll feel much better," he said, leaving my side again.

With a still weak voice I stopped him. "Wait, please don't leave me again." He turned around to face me and he sighed as if telling him self that he would be stupid to leave me. He placed the glass on the ground then came to my side, sitting down and wrapping his arms around me as we laid down. As I curled up in his arms once more I realized he was wearing a different shirt, this one was made of cloth and it was warm with his body heat. Now in comfort, I fell asleep, knowing all was well and I was back the care of this demon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A warm sensation on my face woke me up from what seemed like a never-ending slumber. As I opened my eyes I saw fire and sat right up, feeling totally different from the way I did a few hours ago. Baraka was right; I do feel a lot better. I saw him sitting in front of me by an open fire.

"It's about time you woke up," He said, not turning to face me. I looked down at my shoulder that was still wrapped in bandages and I got a wicked idea. I snuck up on him, getting as close to his neck as I could, then dug my eight razor sharp fangs into his flesh, feeling the pop of the breaking skin. Baraka shouted and cursed, but I could tell that I didn't hurt him as bad as he hurt me.

"Now where even," I giggled, whipping my mouth of the blood. Baraka turned around as fast as he could, glaring at me with his big yellow eyes.

"Why you little..." he growled. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

"I know that turned you on Baraka," I giggled again.

"Ya, your right, and now I suggest you run, because right now, I'm not in a very playful mood," He grinned evilly.

"Oh come on. Loosen up, its not like I tried to kill you," I said, getting a little closer. He looked away. "Are you sure your not in a playful mood, we could have some fun you know," I said sadistically, climbing into his lap. He looked me in the eyes as I tried to slowly pull his shirt down from around his shoulders. But he stopped me with a gentle hand on my back, sliding it up. "Don't even think about biting me again," I scowled.

"I won't," he said, before ripping the bandage off my shoulder. I wasn't going to question why he did that; I was to into it now to hardly even say anything. Baraka's hand was now on my thigh, running his hand up under my dress and back up my spine. I arched to his touch and with his other hand he touched my breasts through my dress, but soon after felt the warm skin, after lifting it effortlessly off me. I leaned forward again, to kiss him down his neck and lick off the rest of the blood from the wound I had given him.

My hands were being bad, they were wondering to places they shouldn't be, but they just couldn't help themselves. I touch Baraka through his pants and he growled with excitement. I opened his shirt down the middle so I could see his hard muscles again, but this time I could feel them, feel why he was so strong. He finished discarding his shirt, and then went strait to his belt, whipping it across the cave. He pushed my down into the ground, hovering over me and pressing his pelvic area against mine. I rested my thighs up on his and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again.

I could feel him through his pants; I could tell he couldn't wait any longer. "Take me," I whispered into his ear. Before I knew it, I was being pressed against the wall of the cave and Baraka was standing up, his cheek against mine. At last he was in me, roughly thrusting himself onto me, pressing my body against the wall harder every second. I could sense his urge bite me again as he clenched his teeth, resisting his need.

"Go ahead, do it," I said, wanting to be controlled. He hesitated at first, but then bit down on the still open wound on my shoulder. I tried so hard not to scream and I didn't, but I did yell out his name as the feel of pain and pleasure fused into one, creating a rush of heat across my body. I clawed at him helplessly.

I wanted him to feel the way I did, so I copied him, biting down on his wound, the feel made it better for me also as I tasted his blood and it added to the orgasmic sensations flooding my body. Only the sound of moaning filled the cave, not only from my wild yelps of desire, but also from Baraka's growls of the combined shock waves surging through his body. I had never felt anything like this before, but I loved it, I loved Baraka, not only for the pleasure he could inflict, but also for everything about him.

And then the feelings passed. The pressure on my shoulder was relived as was the pressure on my front when Baraka backed away and my mouth was no longer tasting the flesh and blood that was now dripping down his chest. Weakened, I fell to the floor, heaving large breaths of air to regain my composure. I looked up at Baraka who was also panting heavily. As he zipped up his pants, he turned, reaching down to the floor and picking up a blanket. He came to my side, wrapping us both in the blanket and laying down. I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead as I felt his arm around me and I fell asleep, curled up against him again.


End file.
